


Hold Onto That Feelin'

by primreceded



Category: Silent Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	Hold Onto That Feelin'

**Title:** Hold Onto That Feelin'  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Silent Hill movie verse  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Roger Avery, Christophe Gans, Konami, and others. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy, FOX, and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Cybil/Rose  
 **Prompt:** Theme #4 - Food @ [drabbles20in20](http://community.livejournal.com/drabbles20in20)  
 **Spoilers:** None, AU  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **W/C:** 100  
 **A/N:** None

“They shouldn’t be allowed to get away with it,” Rose says. The Slushee is sticky, has the towels she’s using sopping wet and blue within seconds, has her fingers blue, too, but she doesn’t care about that.

“It’s fine, Rose,” Cybil sits in front of her, head over the sink rim, resting there from when Rose had washed the gunk from her hair.

“It’s not _fine_! What makes them think they can do that, just because you’re not popular? Who cares?”

She knows she’s getting fired up, it makes her so _angry_.

Cybil grabs her shaking hands, grins, “Not me.”


End file.
